Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are increasing in popularity as light sources, replacing traditional light sources such as incandescent and fluorescent lamps. LEDs are increasingly being used as built-in lighting in structures, and structures are being retrofitted to replace conventional lighting with LED lighting. LEDs are driven using direct current (DC) sources. Some conventional light sources such as incandescent lamps are driven using alternating current (AC) sources. Additional circuitry beyond that used by conventional AC driven light sources may be needed to allow the DC LEDs to be driven using the AC mains voltage.
In some conventional solutions, the additional circuitry may be hard-wired into the structure. The hard-wiring increases cost and space requirements, and results in the wiring being completely incompatible with AC driven light sources. When retrofitting a structure with LED lighting, the hard-wiring may require tearing walls open and fitting additional circuitry in tight spaces, if sufficient space even exists. Other times, the additional circuitry is incorporated into the light source. This increases the size and cost of the light source, and often requires the additional circuitry to be replaced when the light source needs to be replaced. Further, light sources may be used with dimmer switches. Conventional dimmer switches may receive the AC mains voltage and reduce the amplitude of the AC signal delivered to the light source. This may not be compatible with the AC-to-DC circuitry driving an LED light source.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a related art LED lighting installation. The dimmer switch module 104, such as a TRIAC module, is installed in a one-gang box 110, receives an AC line voltage input 102 and outputs a modified AC voltage signal to provide a varying RMS voltage through in-wall wiring 112 to the power supply module 106, such as an external power supply for an LED lamp. The power supply module 106 converts this modified AC voltage signal to drive the LED illumination device 108. As traditional lighting installations do not account for the external power supply module 106 included in this installation, new in-wall wiring 112 and additional wiring 114 between the power supply module 106 and LED illumination device 108 may be required.
This Background section and the appended FIGURE are only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.